


this ain't what you usually do, and a girl like me is new for you

by Shadowcrawler, unwindmyself



Series: so won't you take a breath and dive in deep 'cause I came here so you'd come for me [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Cages, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Kink Discovery, Massage, Multi, Praise Kink, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: Elektra accidentally-on-purpose propositions Karen; Matt tags along to supervise.





	this ain't what you usually do, and a girl like me is new for you

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't exist, so we wrote it.
> 
> We were somewhat inspired by someone incorrectly claiming that Matt was a dom. Matt is not a dom. 
> 
> We are just politely ignoring the canon Matt/Karen (or if it once happened, it was quickly agreed between them that it should not happen, not that way, because friendship is better) and we are also ignoring that anything bad and scary ever happens in canon at all. What are the parameters of this universe? WHO KNOWS.

When Elektra invites them all out to lunch, Matt really isn’t sure what to expect.

Well, outside of vague innuendos.

Foggy declines, which isn’t a surprise, and which Matt is fairly sure Elektra was counting on anyway. Matt notices the jump in Karen’s pulse and hears her tiny swallow of hesitation before she says “Sure” and puts a fake smile in her voice that’s there to hide her nerves.

Matt isn’t in the habit of saying no to Elektra, so why start now?

So the three of them end up at a place that’s _much_ too fancy for Matt and Karen (Karen doesn’t hide her shocked little gasp when they stop in front of the restaurant well at all), which Elektra waves off with a chuckle. This makes Matt a little uneasy. Elektra never does anything without expecting reciprocation.

Still, it’s good food. Today Elektra seems to have decided to be charming, and is telling Karen stories about the two weeks they spent in Greece. He can’t really do anything to stop her from being charmed, so he just focuses on his food.

That is, until Elektra says, “You know, Matthew, I haven’t had a chance to use that special chair we got there since then.”

He’s not proud to say that he chokes on a sip of wine. “Really?” he says, too casually, because not falling for Elektra’s bait is the best way to deal with her when she’s like this.

Karen makes a noise somewhere between a sigh and a scoff, sounding confused. “Okay, that must be one fancy chair,” she says. “Is it, like, in storage or something? Or taking up space at some exotic vacation house you never visit?”

Elektra laughs. “Something like that, yes,” she says. “I suppose you might call it...well, a sex chair? It’s technically a microfiber chaise, but when you get right down to it.”

Matt feels his face getting hot. “You pick _now_ to be blunt about it?”

“Um,” Karen sputters. “There are special… chaises? Chairs? Just for sex? Isn’t that kinda what beds are for already?”

“Oh, darling,” purrs Elektra. “Only if you’re uncreative.”

Matt sighs. “Don’t tease her.”

“Matthew, I’m only stating facts,” says Elektra, and then she takes a very long, pointed drink of wine.

“I’m really missing something,” Karen sighs.

“Well, there’s lots of furniture you can use for sexual purposes,” Elektra says. “Chairs, benches, swings, stools, tables, cushions, and so forth. The possibilities are fairly limitless, it just depends on how creative you want to get.”

“I mean, yeah, you can always do the whole ‘bend me over a table’ thing, or whatever,” Karen says. “But you said it was specifically _for_ sex. Made for it.”

“Well, of course you could,” agrees Elektra. “But, for example, the chair we had made, it’s covered in microfiber, which is much easier to clean. Some like leather, but since it’s porous I find it a bit suspect after awhile.”

Matt grips his fork tightly. “Is this a necessary conversation to be having in the middle of a restaurant?”

Surprisingly, it’s Karen who says, “It’s New York. I’m pretty sure everyone here has heard weirder conversations in the last week alone.”

Sounding pleased, Elektra says, “You know, Karen, if you’re interested in seeing things...firsthand, I’d be happy to show you.”

“What?” Karen exclaims, or it’s obvious she wants to be exclaiming but she’s trying to keep her voice down despite her recent declaration.

“You didn’t used to proposition people in public,” murmurs Matt, slightly amused despite himself.

“I’m being propositioned?” Karen asks.

“Only if you want,” says Elektra, and Matt can _hear_ the smirk in her voice. “It doesn’t have to be that. It was just an idea.”

“I dunno,” Karen murmurs doubtfully. “I’m not really…”

“I know it’s a bit outside your comfort zone,” Elektra says reassuringly. “There’s no pressure here, I promise.”

“More than a bit,” Karen says. “I mean, I know a little, but it seemed so uncomfortable. Not really the kind of thing I wanted to go looking for, you know?”

Matt snorts. “It’s not really the kind of thing you think to go looking for.”

“Yes,” says Elektra. “But, and I hope I’m not overstepping here, Karen, it seems like maybe you’re interested?”

“I’m not _not_ interested, I guess,” Karen says shyly.

“Don’t break her,” Matt says. He’s aware he’s talking around Karen, but in this case it feels okay, because it’s _Elektra._

“Karen’s a big girl,” replies Elektra. “You don’t always need to protect her, Matthew.”

“Well, that’s true,” Karen declares. “But what do you mean, she could _break_ me?”

Matt sighs. “She can be a little...hardcore. I just want to make sure she doesn’t take things too far for you.”

“You could always come sit in on it and supervise,” replies Elektra. “If that’d make you feel better.”

Her tone is playful, but he decides to pretend she’s being serious. “If she wants that,” he says with a shrug. “How would you feel about that, Karen?”

“About you being there while she does… sex stuff to me?” Karen clarifies, sounding genuinely confused. “Um, I… dunno. I trust you.” And she doesn’t really have much cause to trust Elektra by herself, is the implication.

Matt smiles. “Thank you. And yes, basically. There are a few different ways to do this, but essentially I’d be there to step in if I noticed you weren’t enjoying yourself. And I’m better suited to that than most people because, well.” He doesn’t bother to elaborate on that; they all know why.

“Right,” Karen murmurs, like she’s thinking it over. “I guess it couldn’t hurt. I might feel better if…”

“I think that would be fine,” Elektra says. “Whatever will help make you comfortable, princess.”

“Oh,” Karen breathes, and it’s an obvious sound of arousal. “Yeah. I mean, it doesn’t… it could just be this once, right?”

“Of course,” hums Elektra. “Whatever you want.”

“I guess you only live once,” Karen says, chuckling nervously.

That makes Elektra chuckle, and after a minute Matt joins her. “Well, we’d better get back to work,” Matt says. “Elektra, we’ll be in touch about...this?”

“Excellent,” says Elektra. He hears Karen’s pulse quicken a bit, so she must have touched her somehow. “Thank you for joining me.”

“Yeah,” Karen says faintly, standing in a hurry. “Thank you for… yeah.”

 

* * *

 

To her credit, Elektra has dinner waiting for them at the address she gives. It’s a spacious apartment that Matt’s never been to, so it must just be one of her “burner” apartments in the city. She eats with them, and she still has her charm turned up all the way, which eases Karen’s nerves a bit. Once they’re all done with dinner, she says, “Alright, now, I think it’d be best if you both showered and did whatever other grooming you feel is appropriate.”

“Is there a right answer to this question?” Karen asks Matt in a whisper. It’s clear she doesn’t want to mess up somehow.

“She mostly means shaving,” Matt replies softly. “And that’s probably mostly meant for me.” He grins.

Elektra nods. “Yes. Although, Karen, if you’d like to go first, I can help you with your hair afterwards.”

Karen bites her lip, then nods. “Alright,” she says. “I didn’t bring shampoo or anything, can I borrow yours?”

“Of course, princess. You’ll have everything you need.” Elektra gestures down the hall. “Third door on the right.”

“Okay,” Karen says. “Uh, back in a little.” She hurries away, feeling improbably timid.

“You _will_ go easy on her,” says Matt, as sternly as he can manage. “I mean it, Elektra.”

Elektra laughs, tossing her hair. “A promise is a promise, Matthew. Nothing she doesn’t want.”

“She’s important to me-”

“Yes, I know,” she says, cutting him off. “And I wouldn’t dream of hurting her. Well, not permanently.”

It’s not very long before Karen comes back into the room, wrapped in one towel and using another to squeeze water out of her hair. “Hi,” she says, at a loss for what else might be appropriate to say at this point.

“Hi,” says Elektra, smiling at her. “You’re a bit flushed from the shower, and that’s charming.”

“Thanks?” Karen not-really-asks, feeling her cheeks grow even warmer. “I wouldn’t really have pegged you for the type to go for ‘charming,’ I admit.”

“I’m not always,” admits Elektra with a little shrugs. “But it’s very sweet on you. Go on, Matthew, it’s your turn. I’ll take care of Karen.”

“I’ll be right back,” Matt says, and then adds to Elektra, “Remember: _easy._ ”

“I remember,” says Elektra sweetly. She pats the spot next to her on her spacious couch. “Come here, princess, I’ll help dry your hair.”

Karen blinks. All of this is about twenty kinds of weird to her, but she can’t really pretend that doesn’t hit her just right. It’s not like if a guy said it, where they’d be condescending about it; it’s obviously flattering, but in a way that makes her feel sort of tingly? Is that a thing?

Whatever. She nods and goes to sit beside Elektra, offering her extra towel. “Thanks,” she says. Politeness can’t hurt.

Elektra starts to dry her hair with the towel, then adds, “I do have a hair dryer if you’d prefer, but I find this to be less harsh. Whichever you’d like, though.”

“This is fine,” Karen promises, managing a smile that isn’t even nervous.

“And do you like the pet name I’ve chosen for you? I can try another.”

“I like it,” Karen admits shyly. “A lot, actually.”

“I thought you might.” Elektra pauses to kiss Karen’s neck. “Along the same lines, are you familiar with the stoplight system, or safewords?”

Karen can’t help it, that kiss makes her sigh throatily, but after a second she regains herself and says, “I know those exist. I don’t really know much more than that.”

“Alright. Well, I think we’d better talk about them. Safewords are for if someone feels unsafe, uncomfortable, or otherwise wants to stop doing something. They’re usually something absurd like, hm, banana or porcupine, but you can also use stoplight colors. Green means keep going, yellow means pause, and red means stop. Does that make sense?”

“I like the colors,” Karen decides. “I feel like anything too weird could distract me too much.”

“Alright,” says Elektra, picking up the hairbrush from a nearby end table. Before she starts to brush Karen’s hair, she kisses the back of Karen’s neck again.

“Oh,” Karen exclaims, eyes going wide. “I… I really like that.”

“Do you?” asks Elektra, deliberately casual. She leans forward to let her teeth scrape at Karen’s neck before pressing a few more kisses there. “And that?”

“Yeah,” Karen breathes out. “Yeah, I do. That’s… not that many people I’ve been with really think about stuff like that.”

Elektra makes a tutting noise and shakes her head. “More’s the pity. You have such a lovely neck. I’d love to mark it up.”

“A little of that might be okay,” Karen murmurs. “I’m good with concealer.”

Elektra hums in satisfaction and leans around to suck at a spot closer to the front of Karen’s neck. “How’s that?”

“Uh-huh,” Karen sighs, instinctively tipping her head back.

After a minute or so of this, Elektra abandons the attempt at drying Karen’s hair and gently turns her around so they can make out properly. When Matt returns, he just says wryly, “I’m assuming you’ve gotten settled in, then?”

“I guess so,” Karen says sheepishly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“I thought it might help her feel more comfortable,” says Elektra, smirking. “Anyhow, Karen, I hope you’ve brought some nice things to wear this evening?”

“Oh, yes, yeah, I did,” Karen exclaims. “Should I go and…?”

“Yes, please,” says Elektra, running her hand through Karen’s hair one last time. “Not that you don’t look perfectly lovely in this towel, but, well, you know.”

“Yeah,” Karen agrees. “I’ll just…” And she dashes off again, this time taking her very large purse with her. When she returns, it’s with the towel in hand (well, she’s not sure where the laundry is) and wearing a brand-new pink and white babydoll.

Elektra can’t help herself, she giggles just a little bit before managing to stop herself. “Oh,” she says, grinning, “oh, you’re just _precious._ Where did you get that?”

“Uh oh,” says Matt, who has no idea what Karen’s wearing but knows what Elektra sounds like when she’s amused by someone’s poor choices.

“Online,” Karen mumbles, clearly embarrassed. “I guess I was kinda rushing.”

“You’re adorable,” Elektra says. “It’s not your fault, shopping for lingerie is very complicated. If you’d like, I can help you find some nicer things later. For now, if you want to come with me, I have some other pieces you’ll probably like better.”

“Okay,” Karen says. “And you’ll definitely like them better?”

Elektra nods. “I’m not laughing at you, I was merely…”

“Elektra’s not so used to people who have to buy things on a budget,” chimes in Matt.

“Sorry,” Karen says. “I was doing the best I could on short notice, okay?”

“I know, princess,” Elektra says, kissing her. “And you did fine. But let me help you, alright?”

“Okay,” Karen repeats. “I guess I can’t really argue with getting fancied up.”

“You’re gorgeous no matter,” says Elektra, “but that just means you deserve the nicest things.”

“Well, when you put it like that,” Karen says, her voice dropping a bit. She’s a sucker for compliments, what can she do?

Elektra offers her her hand, and leads her to the bedroom, calling, “You too, Matthew.” He dutifully follows.

Once inside, she steps into her absurdly large walk-in closet and emerges after a minute with a pale pink, black lace-trimmed satin slip that looks _much_ fancier than what Karen’s currently wearing. “How do you like this?” she purrs. “I think you’d look stunning in it, but I have others too.”

Karen’s jaw drops, she can’t help it. “That’s good,” she murmurs. She’s way too awestruck at this point, but she’s pretty sure that slip cost more than her mattress.

“I’m sure you don’t need help getting into it?” asks Elektra, teasing just a bit and offering it to her.

“Uh, no, not… I should be okay,” Karen manages. “I’m gonna…” And she disappears behind the honest-to-god dressing screen along one of the walls of the room to switch slips.

“No panties, please,” calls Elektra, then turns to Matt and adds, “I have something for _you_ as well, darling.”

Matt sighs, but he doesn’t really sound upset. “I figured.” He unties the robe obligingly, but doesn’t take it off yet, since he figures Karen wouldn’t want to be, well, surprised.

In a minute Karen emerges, desperately trying not to fidget. At least it’s just a slip, it’s not some weird strappy thing she’d constantly want to be adjusting, and - her train of thought stops when she sees the… thing? The thing in Elektra’s hand. “Uh,” she says. “I don’t know what I’m looking at, there.”

“Oh, this isn’t for you, princess,” Elektra says. “It’s for him.” She turns to Matthew. “Alright, she’s back, it’s your turn to get dressed.”

Matt slips off the robe and waits obligingly. “It’s a cock cage,” he explains to Karen. “Since I won’t be joining tonight.”

“Uh?” Karen squeaks. She’s pretty sure this is supposed to mean more to her than it does.

“It’s to keep him from getting any ideas,” says Elektra, doing up the straps as casually as if she’s tying shoelaces. She smirks. “You see, it keeps everything contained. Not that that wouldn’t be nice for another time, perhaps, but not tonight.”

“So it just… holds him in?” Karen asks, fully aware she’s blushing more than she should.

“Yep,” says Matt with a somewhat resigned smile. “I’m used to it.”

“You look adorable,” Elektra says to her. “Come here.”

“Okay,” Karen murmurs. “Um, am I supposed to… say anything special? To you?”

“If you like,” Elektra replies, smiling. “Though if you’ll pardon me, I’m feeling a bit overdressed.” She slides out of the red dress she’s wearing, to reveal a black lingerie set and garters that’s mostly straps.

Karen makes a noise. “That’s. Uh.”

Elektra chuckles. “I assume that means you like it?”

“I do,” Karen agrees, voice small. “You’re really - pretty feels like an understatement but hot doesn’t feel respectful. Stunning. You’re stunning.” She frowns. “What should I call you? What’s appropriate?”

“How do you feel about mistress?” asks Elektra.

“I could try it,” Karen says, looking and sounding a little overwhelmed. “Mistress.”

“Good girl,” Elektra says, nodding. She reaches out to stroke Karen’s cheek. “Now, for tonight, Matthew’s purpose is mostly to ensure that you’re feeling comfortable. Though I may end up using him for myself later, once I’ve taken care of you.”

Matt snorts fondly. “If you get bored.”

The combination of that little praise and that touch makes Karen shiver. “All right, Mistress,” she says softly. “Where, how, do you want me?”

“First, I’ll get Matthew settled. Over here, Matthew.” Elektra stands up and goes over to a very fancy-looking black chaise, which is the sex chair in question, and Matt follows her. Elektra picks up a red leather leash and collar set sitting on top on it and fastens the collar around his neck before strapping the other end of the leash to one of the O-rings on the side of the chair. “Make yourself comfortable, Matthew.”

Matt does, smirking. “Nice carpet.”

“I knew you’d like it,” she says, running a hand through his hair before turning back to Karen. “Your turn, princess, come lay down.”

Karen’s eyes are practically popping out of her head as she approaches the chaise, and she’s really glad Matt can’t tell that she’s staring at him so blatantly but she’s even more humiliated that she knows Elektra can tell. “Any special way?” she asks.

“Arms and legs out,” replies Elektra. “I’ve got some cuffs here for you.”

Carefully, Karen settles and spreads herself out as best she can, watching Elektra for correction or guidance. “What, uh, what are you going to do?”

“I have a few ideas,” Elektra says, too casually. “Have you ever given cunnilingus before? I hope you’ve received it. I suppose that isn’t a given.” She snorts. “Men.”

“I’ve received,” Karen murmurs, blushing. “A couple times. I think I can figure it out?” She hates how naive she feels, but then again she understands the point of it.

“You’re a smart girl,” agrees Elektra with a nod. “And do you know about facesitting?”

“Uh oh,” says Matt, kind of wryly. “I told you to go easy on her.”

“I will,” Elektra replies, rolling her eyes. “I assume princess doesn’t like roughness the way you do.”

Karen squeaks, again, which makes her wonder how many times that’s going to happen tonight. “I guess facesitting means you, y’know, sit on my face,” she murmurs, trying for wry as well (and not really succeeding). “I can try.”

Elektra nods. “That’s the basic idea, yes. Don’t worry, I know this is your first time. I’ll be lenient.” She smirks.

“I’ve kissed girls before,” Karen says a little too quickly. “A couple times. Just not… I wanna do my best for you, though.” It seems like the kind of thing to say, but it’s also true, and she’s sure she looks impossibly innocent as she says it.

Elektra leans down to given Karen a surprisingly gentle kiss on the lips. “You’ll do just fine, princess,” she hums.

“You _are_ being nice to her,” Matt says with a wry smile. “Way more than me.”

“You don’t like it when I’m nice to you,” Elektra replies primly, and reaches down to slap him across the cheek. Somehow, it comes off almost affectionate, even though it leaves a slight red mark. “Better?”

“Been worse.”

“Huh,” Karen says. She feels like she ought to be scandalized, but she isn’t actually surprised by any of this.

“Anyhow.” Elektra holds up the cuffs. “Remember, use the stoplight colors if you need to. I’ll be doing you up one limb at a time.”

“Okay,” Karen says. “Green. By the way?” She’s a little nervous (and it’s obvious) but she’s pretty sure it’s the good kind of nervous.

That makes Elektra chuckle fondly as she fastens the first cuff around Karen’s wrist and then attaches it to one of the chair’s O-rings. “Charming.”

Karen can’t help but roll her shoulders at that, even though it only halfway works because her arm is now spread and held down. “Why’re you nice to me but not him?” she asks. “It can’t just be that he doesn’t like - I mean, you’d just do what you wanted anyway, right?”

Elektra shrugs. “Well, if I hit you and called you names you’d never come back, and that’s not what I want at all. Besides, dancers in training don’t start out learning how to pirouette. You’re new to this, and that means starting you off easily.” She’s gotten both of Karen’s arms fastened and has moved on to her legs now.

“I guess that makes sense,” Karen muses, because that’s easier to address than the fact that Elektra apparently wants her to come back (not that that’s a surprise, exactly, but it’s still more than she can process at the moment). Instead, she keeps up the questions because that’s safe. “Is it normal for my heart to be goin’ this fast?”

“Yes. You’re both anxious and aroused.” Elektra finishes with her other ankle and then leans over her. “Now, how’s that feeling?”

“Weird,” Karen says immediately. “I mean, good weird. It’s weird that it’s good. I feel weirdly safe even though there’s a part of me that’s saying I’m crazy for feeling that way. But I, I think I like it.”

“Good.” Elektra runs her hand down the inside of Karen’s right arm. “Do you need a minute to adjust or shall I climb on now?”

Karen shifts about as much as she’s able to and then tries for a grin, although it feels a little wobbly. “Now’s good,” she says. Unbidden, her gaze falls on Matt, and she thinks about how strange this whole thing should be but somehow it isn’t? That’s just the theme tonight.

Without further prompting, Elektra settles onto the chair with her crotch positioned above Karen’s face. “Go ahead, princess,” she says encouragingly.

Karen blinks. It occurs to her she’s never actually been face-to-face with a vagina before, or face-to-whatever. It’s not something she’s ever consciously thought about, but here she is. At least she has home field advantage, kinda. She knows what’s where, more or less. Still, there’s a part of her that kind of wishes she could explore with her fingers a little first. That’s probably supposed to be part of the fun of bondage, though. Erotic denial? Or something.

“Okay,” she murmurs, and she lifts her head to kiss Elektra’s center carefully.

Elektra hums and leans closer to Karen’s mouth. “More of that, please.”

Karen nods in response, which she then realizes is pretty much useless, and she moves in for more kisses, still gentle but hopefully a little less timid. She’s not even really aware of how her entire body is tense, full of nervous energy.

“You can use your tongue too,” says Elektra, clearly trying for encouraging.

Karen’s first instinct is to respond, sassy almost - “I’m getting there” or something - but that feels inappropriate somehow. Instead she just hums agreement and starts to give it a try.

Elektra sighs and starts to move in a rhythm along with Karen’s tongue.

That makes Karen whimper needily, surprised somehow that such a simple move of Elektra’s can turn her on so much. (Not that it’s a surprise that Elektra can turn her on, of course, since why else would she have agreed to this, but still.) And again, it crosses her mind to wonder what Matt thinks of all this. It’s just that he’s sitting right there, mostly out of her current line of sight since pretty much anything that’s not Elektra is currently out of her line of sight, and he’s being quiet but he must be thinking something.

“Mm, that’s a pretty noise,” murmurs Elektra, reaching down to stroke Karen’s hair. “Don’t you think, Matthew?”

“Yeah.” Matt is...well, he’s not made of _stone,_ for god’s sake, the little and not-so-little noises they’re both making are affecting him, even with the cock cage.

“You can use a bit of teeth if you like, princess,” adds Elektra. “I’m not made of glass, after all.”

“Oh!” Karen gasps, surprised once more. “‘Kay, I’ll…” She interrupts herself to gently drag her teeth over Elektra’s clit. That’s something she knows _she_ at least likes, so hopefully it’ll work?

That makes Elektra groan happily and squirm a bit. “Yes, like that,” she sighs, “good girl, keep that up.”

Karen whimpers, suddenly desperate to do whatever it takes to hear that again. She’s honestly getting to the point where she’d do anything Elektra asked of her, sexually at least, and that’s overwhelming, but in a nice way. So again she focuses her attention on Elektra’s clit, careful but not _too_ careful since that seems to go over well.

Elektra sighs and moans and murmurs, “Yes, princess, that’s very good, you’re doing so well.”

Oh, and that’s just what Karen wants to hear. She keeps it up, not even noticing how her own body is reacting (favorably, for sure; she’s shaking and definitely getting aroused) for how invested she is in this.

Elektra notices, of course (how could she not) and she also notices the way Matt’s breathing is getting a little ragged. “Are we putting on a good show for you, Matthew?” she teases between gasps. “Our little princess is quite good with her tongue, as it turns out.”

“Don’t be an asshole,” Matt says, and it’s basically impossible to keep his voice completely steady.

That makes Elektra chuckle, deep in her throat, and she turns her attention back to Karen. “Just a little more,” she encourages, “I’m almost there, princess.”

Karen nods eagerly, moaning as she lavishes attention on Elektra.

Elektra’s orgasms are, naturally, just as showy as the rest of her. She grinds against Karen’s face and lets out a shriek that turns into a moan, apparently either not worrying or not caring about her neighbors.

“Oh,” Karen says again, but this time it’s softer, almost reverent.

Once Elektra’s composed herself, she reaches down to stroke Karen’s hair again. “ _Very_ well done, princess.”

“Thank you,” Karen murmurs, grinning in a way she’s sure is goofy and rolling her head against Elektra’s hand.

“Now, before we move on, would you clean me up? With your mouth, naturally.”

Karen doesn’t have to be asked twice, eagerly licking everywhere of Elektra’s that she can reach. She feels a little strung out, but in a good way.

Elektra shivers happily. “Thank you. When you’re done with that, how would you feel about Matthew giving you a massage?”

“Oh, um,” Karen says, blinking. “If he wants?” She’s not sure what the etiquette is.

“Thanks for including me,” Matt says with a chuckle. “I’ll be happy to if you want one, Karen.”

“Sounds nice,” Karen admits, almost sheepishly. She’s not having to work to hold this position, but now that she’s thinking about it she does feel a little strained.

Elektra carefully eases herself off of Karen, then goes to unclip Matt’s leash from the chair. “Above the waist only,” she instructs. “You know what to do.”

“Of course,” Matt says with a smirk. He stands up carefully, stretching out his legs a bit, and turns to Karen. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Karen says as she nods. She knows she has to be verbal with Matt, even this blissed-out brainspace she’s in hasn’t caused her to forget that. “Thanks.”

“Sure.” Matt starts with her arms, rubbing out some of the tension in them, before moving to her shoulders. “You doing okay?” he asks after awhile, voice low. “Your pulse is really fast.”

Karen feels incredibly shy about all of this - in part because it’s Matt, Matt who she loves but not in the way that usually goes with this kind of stuff, in part because she’s very aware that Elektra is watching. But she understands why he’s checking in with her, because again, he’s Matt. “I’m good,” she murmurs. “Promise. Just feeling a little… drifty, I guess?”

“That’s normal,” Matt says. “This okay?” He rests a hand on her breast, waiting for the go-ahead.

“Yeah,” Karen says. “I’ve never felt like this after sex before, I guess is why I’m noticing it.”

Matt starts gently massaging first one breast and then the other. “That’s part of the appeal of the whole kink thing,” he says. “It puts you in a different headspace.”

“It’s kinda intoxicating,” Karen admits, arching against Matt’s hands just a bit.

Elektra, who’s been watching this with an amused expression, chimes in, “Just wait, princess, it’ll get even better than this.”

“Oh?” Karen asks, somehow startled by the interruption.

“Well, you didn’t think I was done with you, did you?” purrs Elektra. “I have _plans_ for you. You’ll like them.”

“Don’t tease her,” Matt says.

“Plans?” Karen echoes. “That sounds kinda ominous.”

Elektra just chuckles. “I’m going to turn you over on your stomach now,” she says, unfastening one cuff. “Then Matthew will massage you a bit more.”

“Okay,” Karen says, sounding somewhat apprehensive. She doesn’t budge from her position, though, because she’s sure that ought to be something Elektra is in control of.

“Good,” Elektra murmurs, unfastening the rest of Karen’s limbs before gently rolling her over and refastening the cuffs. “Go on, Matthew.”

Obligingly, Matt starts to knead Karen’s shoulders. “If you’re planning what I think you’re planning, just be sure to be careful,” he says, trying for stern. “She’s never done any of this before, remember.”

“I’m doin’ okay so far,” Karen mumbles, feeling just a little indignant.

“She’ll be fine,” Elektra says, reaching to stroke Karen’s hair. “How would you feel about some spanking, princess?”

Despite that little flash of stubbornness about being able to handle this, the question catches Karen a little off-guard, and she can’t help but ask, “But haven’t I been good?”

“Of course you have,” purrs Elektra. “You’ve been very good indeed. But I think perhaps experimenting with this might be interesting, and it often feels good despite the pain because there are erogenous zones there too. Besides,” she says, and her voice gets a bit lower, “I’d like to see how much you could take for me.”

Karen feels her face get hot - like, even hotter than it already was - and she knows in an instant that even if she’d never considered getting spanked before this, she’d agree to it now. She wants to keep being very good, keep earning that tone of voice from Elektra. “All right,” she murmurs, straining to meet Elektra’s gaze.

“Good girl,” Elektra says. “I’ll let Matthew finish up first.”

Matt chuckles. “That’s generous of you.” He’s moved slowly down her back, rubbing with his thumbs. He’s amused to notice that her heart rate has increased dramatically again (not that it’s been _slow_ at all during this evening). “Still feeling alright, Karen?” he asks quietly.

“Yeah,” Karen says, nodding as vehemently as she’s able (not very vehemently) even though it’s not like Matt will pick up on that. It’s just instinct. “I’m really warm, huh?”

“Your temperature’s slightly higher than usual,” agrees Matt. “That’s normal when you’re aroused.” He coughs, suddenly a little awkward. “Which, uh, you’re definitely...that.”

Karen giggles, just a little. “Are you surprised?” she teases.

“Not at all. If you weren’t, I’d be more surprised.” He rubs at her lower back for a minute before saying, “Alright, that’s my cue to step away.”

“Thank you, Matthew,” says Elektra, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. “You took very good care of our princess. And now it’s my turn.” She clips his leash back onto the chair so he has no choice but to sit back down.

Karen lets out a little whimper at that, the kind she’d usually want to cover her mouth after making. That’s really a pointless thing to do, she thinks, since it’s supposed to cover up being embarrassed but it just draws more attention to whatever, but her right arm still moves as if to facilitate that and it’s gently held in place instead of that and it just makes her whimper more. She’s pretty sure she’s ridiculous at this point, but Elektra seems to like it.

Sure enough, Elektra chuckles and runs a hand down the arm Karen was trying to move. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, princess. I quite enjoy your little noises. I look forward to hearing more of them.”

“Oh,” Karen squeaks, pleased by that reaction to her, well, reaction. “Thank you?”

“You’re welcome,” says Elektra with a smirk. She goes to retrieve a wooden hairbrush and then adds, “We’ll start with ten and see how you do.”

“Okay,” Karen says, and after a moment she remembers herself enough to add, “Mistress.”

At that, Elektra hums in satisfaction before flipping up the bottom of Karen’s slip and bringing the hairbrush down on her ass suddenly. “That’s one. You count the rest, please.”

“Okay,” Karen repeats faintly, trying hard not to squirm. The first hit was light enough that she’s not really in pain yet, but it’s a sharp, weird kind of sensation nonetheless.

Elektra smacks her with the hairbrush again, a little harder this time.

“Two,” Karen gasps, feeling it jolt through her whole body.

“Easy, princess,” says Elektra, spanking her again.

“Three,” Karen says. She can’t figure out how much is too much, so this time she tries to keep herself still again.

Matt listens to this, feeling a lot of things (concern for Karen, amusement and exasperation at Elektra’s idea of “taking it easy,” arousal because...well, he’s only human). He can tell from the sound of the impact that Elektra’s not even hitting very hard, but he knows from experience how much that hairbrush can sting. It seems like Karen’s enjoying herself, though, if the noises she’s making are any indication. This cock cage is still making itself known, which isn’t the best feeling.

At one point (somewhere around the eighth spanking), Elektra pauses to say teasingly, “If you’re not careful about your volume, someone might wonder just what’s going on here.”

Karen startles as if she’d been hit again - there’s something about that _tone_ in Elektra’s voice. “I’ll try to be quieter,” she murmurs shyly.

“I think it’s adorable,” Elektra says, running her hand over Karen’s ass gently. “And if it becomes a problem in the future, there are ways to minimize the noise.”

That makes Karen shiver, and she’s not sure if it’s what Elektra is doing or what she’s saying. “Oh, okay,” she whispers.

Matt snorts, though he’s sounding a little strained as he adds, “I’m a little surprised you didn’t try to gag her right away.”

“Please, Matthew,” says Elektra. “Have a _little_ faith in me.” Then she whacks Karen with the hairbrush again.

“Nine,” Karen squeals, her voice shaking with - honestly - erotic confusion.

“You’re doing very well, princess,” Elektra coos.

Karen tries to smile, she really does, but she’s not honestly sure she has that much control over her own face right now, and by the time Elektra hits her a final time and she cries “Ten!” she’s definitely feeling a little flooded.

“Good girl.” Elektra runs a hand down Karen’s back. “How are you feeling, green, yellow?”

“Green,” Karen says immediately, because she does, she feels good, or she’s pretty sure she does, anyway, but it’s the kind of good where there don’t seem to be enough words in her brain and that’s not a feeling she’s used to, so after a moment she adds, “Ish yellow. Greenish yellow. Yellowish green.”

Elektra makes a noise in her throat like she’s thinking. “Alright. Would you like Matthew to massage you a little more or would you like an orgasm?”

Karen cries out just hearing the word “orgasm,” which is definitely a new thing for her. “That,” she gasps, surprised at how keenly she feels the need.

“Good,” Elektra says, sounding pleased. “I want you to feel good, princess.” She reaches to run her fingers experimentally over Karen’s center. “You liked that a lot,” she says, “you’re soaked.”

“Thank you, Mistress,” Karen murmurs, in response to the first. Then Elektra says _that_ and she can’t help but squirm, not embarrassed but also not used to that being discussed so frankly. “Oh,” she says.

“It’s good,” Elektra reassures her. “I like it.” She slips one and then two fingers inside Karen and starts thrusting them, gentle at first. “Green?”

“Green,” Karen agrees. She’s a little more sure of herself now, because this? This is closer to normal. Sure, Elektra is a hot woman fingering her, and sure, she’s strapped to a piece of furniture she hadn’t even heard of a week ago, but this is just sex. Sex is easy.

Easier.

“More fingers?” Elektra asks, speeding up a little. Her other hand comes around to rub at Karen’s clit.

“Uh-huh,” Karen breathes, instinctively arching up against Elektra’s hands even if it doesn’t achieve much.

Elektra adds another finger. “How about this?” she asks. “You certainly seem to be enjoying it. Isn’t she enjoying it, Matthew?”

“You know the answer to that,” Matt says, unwilling to give her the satisfaction of an answer.

That makes Elektra laugh. “This is what I have to put up with,” she says. “Not like you, princess. You do _exactly_ what I say.”’

Karen shivers. Again. That just keeps happening. “I wanna,” she admits, torn between feeling proud that she’s clearly pleased Elektra and embarrassed that, well, that that pleasure looks like _this_.

“Good girl,” purrs Elektra. “This is the first time in awhile someone’s gotten you off properly, isn’t it?”

Karen wrinkles her nose in spite of herself. She’s honestly never been great at talking about this kind of thing, but she should be honest, shouldn’t she? It’s not that hard. “Yeah,” she admits. “I… I’ve been… yeah.” She was about to say “busy” but it’s not really just that and besides, complete sentences are difficult right now.

“It’s alright.” As Elektra talks, she’s been keeping up the steady rhythm with her fingers. “I want to make up for it, hm? You deserve nice things.”

“Th-thank you, Mistress,” Karen whimpers, groaning as Elektra reaches a particularly sensitive spot.

“That’s pretty.” Elektra says. “I’d like to hear more of that.” She crooks her fingers to try and coax the noise out of Karen again.

And it works - of course it works - and this time Karen’s even louder, which in turn makes her eyes get wide like she’s shocked that sound came out of _her_. “Still?” she asks, meaning _is that still alright_ , meaning her volume and general noisiness.

“It’s alright,” Elektra says. “I want to hear how much you’re enjoying yourself, princess.”

“‘Kay,” Karen says, sighing happily as her hips roll (as best they can, anyway).

Elektra keeps that up for awhile, murmuring encouragement, until Karen’s pretty well on her way to entirely nonverbal. Then she says, “Can you come for me soon? I want to see that.”

Karen nods, making a noise that’s pretty much just vowels. God, she wants to show it, and she wants to come _so bad_ , but she can’t articulate that, she’s having the strangest out-of-brain-but-very-much-in-body experience. She sort of ungracefully ruts against Elektra’s hands, feeling desperate.

And Elektra just keeps going, telling her how good she’s been and how gorgeous she looks. When Karen finally whimpers and shudders through her climax, Elektra makes a satisfied noise. “Good girl.”

In response to that, Karen just whimpers. It’s a clearly happy sound, but that’s all it is, a sound.

“Karen?” Matt says. “You doing alright?” He’s pretty sure she is (it sounded like a hell of an orgasm), but he can’t help but be concerned, since she sounds pretty overwhelmed.

“Uh-huh,” Karen manages to gasp.

Elektra strokes across Karen’s back. “Do you want more?”

Karen squeaks. She can’t even wrap her head around the physical reality of _more_ , but she wants it more than she’s probably ever wanted anything, she’s pretty sure.

“I’m guessing that’s a yes?” Elektra asks playfully. “Of course, if you want more, I’m going to have to change things up a bit.”

“Oh no,” says Matt. “What are you thinking now?”

“Nothing terribly hardcore,” says Elektra. “Just a blindfold. Does that sound alright, princess?”

Karen nods, feeling shyer than she has all night (and that’s saying a lot).

“Just a moment.” Elektra steps away to retrieve a silk scarf and then gently slips it over Karen’s eyes before tying it behind her head. “Is that alright?”

“Yeah,” Karen forces out. Her actual thoughts are a lot more complicated - this is intriguing, but also it’s sort of weird with Matt here, and is this how he feels when Elektra touches _him_ , and is it strange that she’s wondering that, and is it too weird that she likes this - but like hell she’s able to share them right now.

So then Elektra reaches to stroke Karen’s clit again. “I thought you were wet before,” she teases. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself so much.”

Karen arches against Elektra, digging her fingernails into the chaise to help her deal with some of the sensation, and she whines something in the affirmative. God, she hopes Elektra understands how much she means whatever she’s trying to say.

Elektra starts fingering her again, almost casually this time. “You’re sweet,” she says. “I want you to come for me one more time, alright?”

Karen nods, probably faster than she’s ever nodded, fast enough that she feels extra lightheaded. Everything is just Elektra’s hands and Elektra’s voice and making Elektra happy and Elektra making her happy and it’s _so much_.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Elektra says. “All spread out for me, making those lovely noises. Such a good princess. You’ve done very well.”

Oh, and Karen just _wails_ hearing all of that, those words that go through her like electricity. She’s not sure what she was expecting from tonight, honestly, but it wasn’t _this_ , she couldn’t have imagined -

Maybe it’s just that her world is currently, technically black, that there’s nothing to visually anchor her, but when she comes this time she feels like she blacks _out_ for a second, completely losing track of time and place and everything else that’s usually concrete for just long enough that she doesn’t immediately register Elektra speaking to her after.

“Princess?” she’s asking, a smile in her voice. “Come back to me, hm?”

Though it seems to take a lot of effort, Karen turns her head in the approximate direction of Elektra’s voice. She’s still breathing heavy, but if nothing else there might be a question in her eyes (the blindfold doesn’t really help clarify, but there’s a little visible wrinkle between her eyebrows).

“There you are,” Elektra says, running a hand through Karen’s hair. “Seems like you enjoyed that, was that good?”

“Uh-huh,” Karen manages, nodding weakly but smiling almost like she can’t _not_.

“Excellent.” Elektra strokes down Karen’s back. “I think now it’s time for me to get you out of these cuffs.”

Karen makes an ambivalent sort of noise - sure, if that’s what Elektra wants, she’s good with whatever - and lets her head rest on the chaise. Supporting any weight seems like a lot of work right now.

“Don’t worry, princess, I’ll take care of you,” murmurs Elektra, starting at her wrist and going clockwise to undo the other restraints. Then she carefully flips Karen over and adds, “Give me just a minute to undo Matthew too.”

“Thanks,” Matt says, sounding both sarcastic and amused.

Karen stretches just a little, rolling her wrists and ankles once they’re free and chuckling.

Once Elektra’s unclipped Matt’s leash and he’s gotten to his feet, she says, “Can you sit up, princess? I’m going to have Matthew carry you to the bed. I don’t want you trying to sit up without support for too long.”

Karen nods, carefully pushing herself up. It’s really much harder than it needs to be.

Matt picks her up bridal-style and carries her over to Elektra’s ridiculously large bed, gently settling her with her back against the headboard. “You okay?” he murmurs, running a hand over her wrist to check her pulse and temperature.

Karen can’t help but slump a little once the headboard is supporting her weight, but she works very hard to say, “M’fine.” She smiles, too, hoping he hears it.

“Okay,” he says, squeezing her hand gently.

“Matthew, will you go and get her a glass of water?” asks Elektra. “She’s lost a lot of fluids tonight.” She doesn’t even bother to hide her smirk.

That makes Karen blush, because of course it does, but she squeezes Matt’s hand back and says, “Go on.” She appreciates his concern for her, but she’s not totally helpless.

While he’s gone, Elektra reaches to undo her blindfold. “Hello,” she says, once Karen’s face is uncovered. She leans forward to kiss her on the lips. “How’re you feeling?”

Karen blinks a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the light again, and she hums against Elektra’s skin. “Hi,” she replies softly. “I’m - I’m good.” And overstimulated, and surprised, and a little confused, and lightheaded, but it’s all good. “Green.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Elektra says, surprisingly gentle. “When Matthew comes back, I want you to drink the glass of water slowly, alright? Then I have some lotion for you.”

“‘Kay,” Karen murmurs, and even though her gaze seems a little unfocused she’s definitely watching Elektra with curiosity. “Why, why’re you being…”

That makes Elektra chuckle. “I’m not _heartless_ , no matter what Franklin tells you. I quite like you and I’d like to do more of this, if you’d like. It’s really that simple.”

“Franklin,” Karen repeats, smiling a little. Even now she can’t help but find that funny. Still, it’s important to respond to the second part, and she does, very earnestly. “I’d like, though.”

“Good.” Elektra glances up as Matt comes back. “Thank you, Matthew.”

“Of course,” Matt says. “Aftercare’s important.” He perches on the edge of the bed.

Elektra hands the glass of water to Karen and nods encouragingly. “All of it, please.”

“I will,” Karen promises, starting to sip. She doesn’t want to drink it too fast, but she makes an effort to do what Elektra says. She’s not sure how much she’s supposed to be doing that, still, but it feels safe.

“Good girl, like that,” nods Elektra.

Karen nods too, focusing on the water for a minute (mostly because it’s easier than looking at the other two). “What’d you say earlier, Matt?” she asks, pleased she’s getting words back.

“Aftercare?” Matt asks. “It’s basically taking care of everyone after kink, making sure everyone’s feeling comfortable and all that. If you don’t, someone might go into subdrop, which is sort of like a kink hangover. It isn’t fun.”

“He gets very concerned about it,” Elektra says fondly.

“Makes sense,” Karen decides, clearly also fond. “Hangovers are brutal.”

“When you’ve finished the water,” Elektra says, “I want you to lay on your stomach so I can use this.” She holds up a bottle of lotion that seems to be specifically made for post-spanking application.

“Okay,” Karen agrees. She takes a last drink of the water, then very carefully moves onto her stomach and stretches out (careful not to accidentally touch Matt, part because she doesn’t know if she should and part because she doesn’t know if she wants to).

Elektra starts to massage her ass with the lotion, gentler than she usually would be. “How would you feel about sleeping here tonight?” she asks. “Matthew, you’re welcome to stay as well. I’ll undo you, of course, and I have something for you both to wear, if you’d like.”

“I don’t really feel up to walking home,” Karen admits shyly. “If it’s not weird…?”

“Not at all,” Elektra assures her.

“I can sleep on the couch,” Matt offers. “It’s not too bad.”

“Aw,” Karen says, in that voice like she’s about to argue. “This bed is huge, though!”

“You don’t need to do that, Matthew,” Elektra says firmly. “It will be fine. Let me just finish with princess and I’ll help you, alright?”

“Okay,” Matt says. He sounds a little resigned, but not surprised, like he knew the chances of him getting off tonight were pretty well nonexistent.

After Elektra’s taken care of Karen and helps her into a set of matching set of silk pajamas (that’s pretty much the fanciest thing she’s ever worn), she goes to undo Matt’s cock cage and hand him another pajama set. “Maybe we’ll see about taking care of you tomorrow,” she murmurs teasingly.

Matt snorts. “I won’t hold my breath,” he says good-naturedly.

“Is this normal?” Karen can’t help but ask, gaze traveling between the two of them.

“Pretty much,” says Matt with a half-shrug. “It works for both of us.”

“Huh,” Karen says. She’ll ask more about that when she’s feeling more coherent, but right now… “So, uh, about that sleeping…”

Elektra chuckles. “Yes, give me just a moment.” She undoes her own fancy lingerie and slips into a nightdress, fully conscious of how Karen’s staring at her. “How shall we arrange ourselves?”

“Oh, however,” Karen murmurs. She doesn’t want to push, and also questions that are more than yes-or-no are taking a lot of thought right now.

Elektra gently guides her onto her side, then lies down next to her so she’s facing Karen. “And then Matthew on your other side?” she asks.

“Okay,” Karen agrees. “Sounds… nice.” And, again, safe.

Matt carefully gets into the bed so he’s sort of spooning Karen. “How’s that?”

“Yeah,” Karen says. “Thank you. Both’f you.”

“You’re very welcome, princess,” murmurs Elektra. “And thank _you_ as well.”


End file.
